


Monday Monday, Can't Trust that Day

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic 2014 [4]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1554251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker doesn't understand "Mondays"</p><p> </p><p>daria234 prompted: Leverage, any, Parker doesn't understand why people complain about Mondays until someone explains the "work week" to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monday Monday, Can't Trust that Day

Eliot half stumbled into the kitchen at the pub and poured himself a cup of very strong coffee. Thankful that Nate, or maybe it was Sophie, had woken before him and made coffee. After the first sip or two he looked up from his mug and found Parker sitting on the bar eating a bowl of what looked like Fruit Loops without a care in the world.

"How can you be so cheerful all the time?" He grumbled as he took another sip of coffee.

"It's Monday, why shouldn't I be cheerful,"

"Because, it's Monday. It's wrong for a person to be cheerful on a Monday."

"Why?"

Eliot looked up and her and saw she really didn't get why people were grumpy on Monday mornings. "Because normal people have normal jobs in offices and work Monday through Friday. They have Saturday and Sundays off to have fun and then Mondays come back around and that means the start of a work week all over again," he tried to explain between sips of coffee.

"But we don't work regular work weeks like normal people so why are you so grumpy?"

"Because it's Monday," he answered still pretty sure she wouldn't get it because she's never held what could be called a normal job. "And I do work semi normal hours in the kitchen cooking."

"But you do that for fun and you do it all the time not just Monday through Friday. And why would you keep doing it if it wasn't fun? I mean thats kind of boring, doing things you didn't like. Right."

"Because that's what normal people do. They go to work in jobs they don't always like and work Monday through Friday," he told her, Throwing up his hands as he he poured himself another cup of coffee, this time fixing it like he normally liked to drink it. This was going to be one of those conversations he would probably need all the coffee and sugar he could mainline just to get through it while he prayed that Nate or Sophie would come and rescue him.


End file.
